Roxanne's sister?
by SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: Pre-movie Roxanne's sisters run away from their abusive step dad, they run into a certain blue alien. He was expecting annoying nosy girls, he wasn't expecting to fall in love! weird complications arrise when she makes a move, Roxanne isnt helping at all!
1. Chapter 1

_ok I know this has no megamind in it once so ever, but please read it's extremely important to the story, dont worry he'll be in the next chaptor :)_

As we slipped through the back door into the darkness I thought about what had happened in the past week, first off my mother had cancer and had died, next we

were expected to live with our father who lived in Florida, but we soon found out he died during a serious plane accident. This leaves us with our step dad, whom we

despise greatly. He was always hitting us and getting drunk, he told my mom if she left him he would kill us. So my little sister Katie and I have no choice but to leave.

My name is Shasta and im a runaway. We walked soundlessly through the yard, watching for any sudden movements inside the house. Katie was crying silently,

"Katie, why are you crying" I asked her as we stepped into the woods she sobbed "I miss momma". I sighed "I miss her too". She stopped sobbing and said "do you

think we'll get a doggie". I laughed softly and said "maybe", my sister was obsessed with dogs; she dresses up as a dog on every Halloween, when ever we saw a

stray dog she would ask to keep it. We stepped past the trees, we were heading to the train station, I had collected enough money to get two tickets out of state.

"Sissy", Katie asked softly "Are there any bears out here". I didn't stop walking as I answered "no, don't worry they're farther into the mountains". She stopped

talking as we got to a clearing; it was grassy with a stream running through it. "We can camp here", I said as I took out our sleeping bags. I handed one to her, she

took it to the other side of me. I looked over at her as she crawled into her sleeping bag, already half asleep. I sighed as I got into my own sleeping bag, man what

have we gotten ourselves into? I awoke with a start looking around, ***CRACK **what the hell was that. I looked toward the woods ***BOOM **I was fully awake now as I

jumped up and out of my sleeping bag not the woods, no it was coming from the sky. I was confused a dry thunder storm, well it happened once last year. I looked

over at Katie's sleeping bag, empty. Oh crap I thought as I leaped over the stream, I ran through the woods, I whispered "Katie". I raised my voice a little higher

"Katie", "over here" a barely audible voice echoed in the darkness. There she was in a small cave on a cliff, "Katie come down from there it's just a thunder storm".

She was standing on a cliff over a hill, at the bottom sounded like the river. "Ok im comaaaAAAAAAHHHH!" she had slipped of the cliff and was rolling down the hill at

an incredibly fast pace." KATE!" I screamed as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me down the hill. Oh my god she was heading towards the river, I tripped over a branch and did two backwards summersaults.

I got back up and started running slash tumbling down the hill, I started ducking under the branches it was a total matrix moment. Oh god I heard a splash in the

darkness, I was running along the river and spotted her and, she was unconscious. I leapt in the water; I needed to get her out before she hit the rapids. I got

smashed against a rock and passed out for a few seconds I was finally above the water when I saw her; she was about ten feet from me. I saw a grey object in front

of me,' god I hope that's a rock' I thought as I reached out for it, I gripped it for dear life. I looked back behind me, watching for my sister which was racing towards

me. I reached out, gripped her jacket and hauled her up onto the rock. In front of me, about thirty feet away was a tree that had fallen into the water, I think. Even

though dawn was approaching fast, it was still dark enough for you to question your sights. I wrapped my arms around my sister, who lay limp in my arms, pressed

my face into her curly brown hair, hoped for the best and jumped. Almost immediately I got sucked under the water, I pushed to get back to the surface, Katie still in

one arm I shot to the surface. I accidentally sucked in some water and blinked rapidly to clear the stinging tears. As soon as I got over the tears in my eyes, I could

see the fallen tree. I was about fifteen feet away from the tree now and coming at it fast. I had begun to feel lightheaded; I knew I was going to pass out before it happened. I looked up at the sudden rumbling sound, it sounded like a…a…motorcycle, that's when It went black.


	2. AWKWARD oO

I gripped the handle bars in anger as I thought of what had happened**. **_**(Flashback)**_

_"HELOO", "Im awake you can take the bag off my head now" I heard her complaining from the other room. I frantically looked at minion, "c'mon minion, Showtime". I ran over_

_to the chair waving my arms in what minion described as "running jack sparrow style". I was absolutely giddy as I rolled my way over to one of my many large monitors, my chair squeaked as I went. As soon as I heard minion yank the bag off Roxanne's head I let out my favorite evil laugh as I turned around slowly." Miss Ritchie, we meet again". I flirtatiously quirked my eyebrow, my face pulled up into a smirk that Roxanne was all too familiar with." It's three in the morning" She glared and said hotly, "honestly, I am so sick and tired of fucking getting kidnapped!" My face went from smug to angry as she continued. "You need to stop acting like something your not, you never hurt me,_

_ever! HELL YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL SUPERVILLAIN!" I completely broke inside at her words. "You are at my mercy Miss Ritchie I expect at least some respect" my voice cracked at the end, I choked back a sob as I continued "…Im sorry…im sorry". I turned away so she couldn't see my tears falling, yet I couldn't hide the fact that no matter how hard I tried, choking sobs escaped my mouth. I was broken; I never wanted to hurt her, and now she probably hates me for ruining her social life. I didn't want to break down in front of her so I spoke as evenly as I could but my words still trembled. "Minion, take Miss Ritchie home". I heard minion untying my handy work, he walked out the_

_door to the car, probably to get a blindfold, and leaving me alone with Miss Ritchie. I was holding it in so long it hurt, I finally broke, I put my head in my hands, tears pouring down my face, and I started to sob uncontrollably. I didn't care that she was watching me cry and probably thought I was a horrible excuse for a super villain, it surprised me_

_that she hadn't left yet, she's probably laughing at my pain. So it surprised me even more when I felt a small hand on my shoulder, a soft sympathetic voice of Roxanne said_

_"Megamind". She started rubbing her thumb in small circles in between my shoulder blades; a little whimper escaped my mouth. "Im sorry, listen I didn't mean that, im having one of those days when girls get a tad more emotional about certain things… I guess im just trying to… well…im sorry". My lips lifted into a smug smile as I realized what she was trying to tell me, I turned around to look at her, her face was flushed and she was looking down. Her hand was still on my shoulder. "Roxanne, are you trying to tell me you're on your monthly." She pulled her hand back, an expression of shock on her face and some other emotion in her eyes, embarrassment maybe. That was the first_

_time I had called her by her first name but I knew that was not why she was shocked." I well-not appropriate to... I wouldn't say… um… wrong to tell…you shouldn't…" she stumbled over her words in complete helplessness; I lifted my eyebrows, a knowing smirk on my face. She finally let out a small sigh, looked away blushing furiously, and admitted "yes". _

_I grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at me, I was surprised at how incredibly soft her skin was. I left out a small chuckle as I said "I do have intelligence of the feminine creature, and I have to tell you that I forgive you, but please…PLEASE let me know when you have one of those days so I don't kidnap you and break down into a hysterical 6-year old child". She laughed and said, "I am NOT telling you that, you're just going to have to find out on your own". She smiled sweetly, staring at me with those gorgeous blue orbs I have become so incredibly fond of. We subconsciously leaned in slowly, I could feel her breath on my lips as I gently pressed my lips to hers, she moved her lips in perfect rhythm with mine. She decided to deepen the kiss, straddling me, she pulled me out of the chair on the ground then on top of her, she licked my bottom lip_

_asking entrance, and I gladly obliged. She daringly put her hand in my pants stroking me gently, I moaned. Ok if she wants to play that way I'll play that way, I slipped my_

_hand up her shirt rubbing small circles around her nipple, she gasped excitedly then moaned. Almost as soon as she made that sound something crashed though the ceiling about 9 feet away from us, there stood metro man, he spotted us and he froze. We stayed in the position we were in, her hair a mess, my hand up her shirt, me on top of her, her hand down my pants, my shirt somehow ripped open during our tumble. We both stared open mouthed at him then he started screaming, "YOU BASTARD- YOU…you…you PERVERTED VILLAIN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE A SUPER VILLAIN BUT GOING SO FAR AS RAPE...I-IT'S INHUMANE! I am so sorry about this im_

_going to take you home Roxie". He swooped over and grabbed me and Roxanne. He glared at me "and as for you Megamind, your going straight to jail". I suddenly remember I had gas bombs in my pocket for emergency escapes. I nonchalantly put my hands in my pockets, I sighed and said in a dull voice, " well that's terribly misfortunate because NO IM NOT!", I threw two bombs on the ground, smoke clouding everywhere. Metro man was so surprised he dropped me; I took the opportunity to bolt to my hover_ _bike and take off_. _**(End of flashback)**_

God that metro man just had to interrupt right then, when I could have got a girl. I rode threw the woods getting as far from all those mindless drones as possible. I could feel the wind hit my bare chest, I won't lie it feels really good. I followed the river because I know it goes past the lair. My online college is helping me

with my study of earth geography so hopefully I can get to another country if anything goes wrong, like that'll help anyway since metro man can fly. I hope she doesn't tell everybody that I made a move on her, it would ruin my reputation. I decided to count how many large boulders were in the water…1…2…3…uh maybe four…fi-WAIT...what the hell…oh my god its two human… something's, they're too far away to tell. I brought my hover bike closer, they were two girls, one maybe fifteen and the other six or seven, they had brown hair and black hoodies on. I got close enough to them, and then grabbed the older one, as soon as I reached down she

fainted. I grabbed the younger one with my other hand; she was a lot lighter so she was easier to haul up. She was barely breathing; I ran a tentative hand through her beautiful chocolate brown hair. I wont lie she is absolutely adorable, of course I wouldn't admit that to anyone, hell not even minion. I gathered the two of them in

my arms; I held them to me with surprising strength. I took a rope out of the back of my hover bike and tied them to me. I took off following the river, I finally broke through the trees. I needed to get to the lair fast to ask minion what to do; I knew nothing of child care or how to revive them. I followed the road to the abandoned toy factory…don't judge. I literally flew through the entrance disguised as a wall, I leaped off the bike not waiting for it to stop.


	3. READ for cookie

_Ok so I am open to feedback and suggestions, I am new at this so im not sure how to do certain stuff please be patient with me __ SO! Without farther ado I AM WORKING ON A PREQUAL TO THIS! Until next week! Also if anyone would like to give me an idea for a story FEEL FREE TO DO SO, MMMWWWAAAHHHAAAAHHHHAAAA.. *__**hack cough, choke**__…ok im good_


	4. Who saved me!

I ran through the lair screaming minions name like a banshee, I set the girls gently on the ground. I kept running around like a bat out of hell, I could hear the clank

clanking of minions feet as he chased me trying to calm me down, If you can't picture this for some odd reason, picture this: me running around the lair as close to flying as I could possibly get, screaming "MINION!" and a large number of swear words in between, minion was running around trying to catch me, diving in and out of

where my body should have been, he on the other hand was screaming "SIR!" and "CALM DOWN!". I ran in circles now screaming many things that make no sense once- so- ever. Minion finally managed to

restrain me, I was trying to get out of his grasp, I was hysterical. Minion shook me "sir!" I still struggled to get out of his grasp, "SIR!" I turned around to look at him confused "what" I said densely. He gave me a panicked look "what happened, who are those girls?" I shook my head frantically "I-I don't know, I found them in the river". Minion looked back at me his eyes resistant to say something "sir…I can't really help them considering im a fish, you have no choice but to perform CPR". He looked at me with a look as if I was going to blow him up. I looked at him with eyes as wide as plates "I-I can't". He looked me straight in the eyes, I felt as if he was peering into my very soul. "Mace" my eyes went even wider if that was possible, he has never and I mean NEVER called me by my first name, my shocked thoughts got

interrupted as he continued "If you don't, they will die". I groaned "okay" I didn't want to do this, super villains don't go around giving little girls CPR, but I really don't want them to die either. I strode over to the little one; she was in worst condition than the other. I knelt next to her on the concrete floor of the lair, I opened her mouth and bent down, I filled her lungs of air and pushed on her chest. A choking cough erupted from her as water flowed out of her mouth, she sat up and I hit her

back gently helping her get all the water out. She looked at me, her big eyes widened, they were a blue that was very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I went over to her sister not waiting for her to speak, I did the same thing to her. When she recovered she spoke, not looking at me "thank you, for saving us, if you didn't

come my sister would be a goner". She looked up at me slowly, when she saw me her eyes went wide, her mouth gaped. I put my hands in front of me and said reproachfully "please don't freak out". She closed her mouth, swallowed, and took a deep breath "im ok, im fine" she looked as if she was trying to convince herself more than me. She glanced at her sister then back at me "im just a little surprised that the resident super villain saved us". I laughed and looked at her, my eyes filled

with amusement "listen, miss, I may be a villain, but I don't hurt, kill, or let people die, other than Metro Mahn of course". She had a predator like sly grin on her face as she pretty much purred "yes, but your inventions blow up many times, and eventually someone will get hurt". She looked at me smug, I smirked at her "I always make sure all those mindless drones are nowhere near when I fight". I sat back on my hands, satisfied by my answer, but that dissolved as she answered smartly "a-huh, but you seem to have forgotten you put my sister in danger countless times". My mouth dropped opened, I was stumped, it couldn't be…could it, I looked back at

her, brown hair and blue eyes. I looked at her sister, it was the same, brown hair and blue eyes, oh my god…it was. "huh" I said stupidly, she smirked at my dumb expression "yes of course my runaway sister Roxanne". I looked at her with large eyes, I needed to ask her a question because she was way too smart to be as

young as I think she is "how old are you anyway" she smirked at me, looking me up and down cat like, my heart sped under her intense eyes "im seventeen". My mouth opened wide, but she looked so young, I mean she looked seventeen close up, its just she's so small, the top of her head only went to my eyes, I blushed purple when I realized I was staring at her chest, I quickly looked back up at her face. She had a knowing smirk on her face "see something you like", wow she was

flirting, with me. ME, of all people she could flirt with. In all my twenty three years of life I had never had anyone flirt with me, well other than Roxanne. I looked away blushing furiously refusing to answer though we all knew I did. She giggled, it was an adorable sound "you know, my mother and father were very strict people, well

mother and step father" I crossed my legs like a child getting ready for my teacher to tell a story, she smiled at me. I looked at her beautiful blue eyes; it was mesmerizing to tell the truth "go on tell me your story, what brings you to this hell hole of mindless drones". She laughed at me her eyes shining in the most wonderful

way, her hair framed her face perfectly, shining and wavy. She looked at her little sister who was teaching minion how to play pat-a-cake, she shook her head smiling,

she turned back toward me "alright I'll tell you, about eleven years ago my mother and father got into a fight about work, this fight was horrible I couldn't understand some of what they were saying, luckily Roxanne was ten so she knew exactly what was going on". She looked at her hands for a moment, then looked

back up and continued "I watched as my father walked out of the house and drove away, my mother and father had a divorce, and also my mother made sure he never got to see us". She looked down sadly, "my father went to Idaho, and while he went away my mother started dating again". She took a shaky breath then continued "my mother brought home a guy one day that she had been dating for a while, she told me and my sister that they were getting married". She looked back

up, her eyes suddenly darkening with anger "I did not like that idea, once I found him drunk at the corner of the street, feeling up a hooker, he told me if I told my

mother he would kill my little sister Katie, who was only two months old". I tilted her chin to look at me, she kept talking "When he started threatening family, my sister ran away, she told me her contact information to get to her, she tried to get me and the baby to come too, I told her I'd come at the right time". She put an arm

behind herself for support "a few years after that our mother got cancer and died, we called my father and found out he died of a serious plane accident, so w-we left". She finally went over the edge, tears filled her eyes. I scooted closer to her; I pulled her against my shoulder. She lay against my shoulder, crying softly. She pulled back

when she calmed down, I turned my head to look at her face, she was smiling softly, and blushing. I turned bright purple when I realized how close our faces were, she must of realized it too because she crawled off my lap, obviously embarrassed that she was there in the first place. I smirked at her and she smirked back, we stared at each other until minion took that chance to interrupt "sir, where are they going to stay" I didn't look at him when I answered "well, they obviously can't go back now can they". Minion shifted his feet probably uncomfortable about interrupting "I suppose not sir" I reluctantly looked over at minion "they can sleep in my

room; I'll sleep on the ce-ouche". Minion gave me a weird look "sir, its couch" I shrugged "tomato potato" I looked back at her "you went through quite a lot, are you tired?" she smiled and nodded her head, blushing. Minion gestured for the girls to follow him; I watched them walk after him. The older one walked back up to me "BTW im Shasta". I grabbed her hand and kissed it, she giggled. I looked up at her and put on my most sensual smile "Im Mace" I stood up and walked to my work area and started on my blue prints.

_Ok so good bad, I hope got his personality right :D you know the drill review Plz XD_


	5. Sparks

I decided to make Katie a dehydration gun so she can protect herself, it will only have dehydration though. Maybe I should make Shasta's have all the settings minus the de-stroy of course. I made Katie's gun purple, and Shasta's green, I can't wait until they come back down so I can show them. I soon got bored with my designs for my new spe-ider bot; I couldn't start building it until minion got the supplies anyway. Grrr…I needed to check on them, I walked to their-well my room. I stopped in front of their door, and slowly leaned in to listen, nothing. I grabbed the doorknob, my palms sweaty, and turned it slowly. When I opened the door I looked at the bed, Katie was a small lump under the cover, the gentle rising and falling of her breathing was so peaceful. I walked over to the bed, I looked next to her for Shasta,

I spotted her. My breathing started to quicken when I realized she was sleeping above the covers not in them, not only that but she sleeps in nothing but her underwear and bra. I was frozen to the spot, my heart was racing fast, I looked down at her, and her skin was a wonderful creamy peach color. I looked from her flat

stomach up to her face slowly; when I reached her eyes I was surprised to see those perfect blue orbs staring right back at me. My eyes went wide awaiting the strict scolding I would most likely get, but it never came, I looked back at her. She was sporting a questioning smirk; she pulled up the blanket covering herself "what may I ask are you doing in here". I looked back at her my face turning bright purple, I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips "w-well I wanted to see if you were ok". She tilted her head curiously "why would you be wondering if I was ok, or were you just bored?" I looked at her with a guilty expression "ok, I was pretty much just

bored". Suddenly her hand flew up and slapped me hard across the face "ow! What was that f-"before I could even ask, her lips were on mine, pushing me against the wall. She stopped kissing me and stepped back, astonished "I-Im sorry" I was surprised but I stepped forward in front of her and smiled softly "don't be" I

stroked her cheek and brought her lips to mine, she responded immediately. I moaned rather loudly moving my lips to hers, I parted my lips and we explored each

others mouths, I put my hands on her bare back rubbing her up and down. She found the zipper at the back of my neck and started peeling it off, slowly, she was torturing me I knew. I cupped her breasts, and stopped my exploration of her mouth to assault her neck, nibbling, kissing and licking at it until I got her to make all the right moaning and whimpers. She got me down to my tight boxers, and then she stuck her hand barely under the edge of it. She was rubbing my bare chest, her warm hands made me shudder, and she smirked smugly. I moaned then I tripped her, setting her on the ground gently, then I straddled her. I grabbed the clasp of her bra, reaching behind her to undo it, and then promptly threw it across the room. We totally forgot there was a younger soul in the room, I quickly got up and looked at the bed, and she was gone. I shrugged, she probably went out of the room, I bent back down nibbling down her chest and sucking at her neck leaving

little hickies, she was moaning and whispering my name, not that I minded. I went back to her mouth battling her tongue for dominance, I trailed my fingers lightly up her thigh, getting close to her most forbidden place then going back down again, she moaned in frustration into my mouth. I laughed darkly and started to stroke her through her underwear, she gasped "Megamind" I smiled wickedly and positioned myself between her legs trailing kisses up and down both thighs, I lightly nipped her inner thigh, careful not to pinch, but it definitely bruised. She moaned and gripped my large head; I smiled evilly and decided to mess with her and go back up to suck on her right nipple, gently scraping it with my teeth. She whimpered at the loss, then gasped grabbing at my shoulders when I sucked on her nipple, I looked up at her face, it was full of controlled bliss, that simply wont do, I need her to let go. Just then I heard her utter a breathless "stop" I crawled off of her. She

sat up and I was embarrassed but relieved to see her in a similar state, she was breathing hard, her eyes dark with lust. If she gave one encouraging word I would be on her again, she knew. She stood up abruptly and said "their going to wonder where we are" she pointed toward to the door; I looked up at her with,

disappointment? _I'll catch her unaware tonight so we can finish this_ "right, I'll meet you down stairs?" She smirked at me "of course, don't worry its not like im going to sneak through the window" her eyes sparkled with mischief, I pouted then smiled when she spoke again "finish this later?" I smiled charmingly and lowered my voice seductively "of course, _temptress_" She giggled and I pulled my suit back on. I ran out the door as fast as I could, not looking back to see a shocked Katie coming back

from the bathroom. I ran through the hall, almost running into minion as he carried a pair of clothes. I efficiently avoided him by leaping at the wall, pushing off the wall, and doing a front flip, landing behind him. I flew as fast as I could to my work station, when I got there I leaped into my rolling chair, making it crash into the wall. I fell on my back just as minion walked by "Sir! I already told you no matter how many red bulls you drink, you will NOT fly!" he continued to the kitchen screaming "BREAKFAST IS IN TEN!" I rolled my eyes "hmph" I laid there for at least ten minutes then I pulled myself onto the chair just as the girls came down. Katie came down first; she was wearing a cute black shirt and a jean skirt with stockings and sneakers. Shasta came down next, and I swear everything around me was frozen, she was wearing a short blue dress with black high heels, her beautiful chocolate brown hair was a 5 inches past her shoulders, beautifully curled. I was

staring, obviously, but at the moment nothing around me mattered but her, it was at that exact moment that I realized something that both scared and excited me, Katie chased after minion, while Shasta was coming right towards me. I was wearing my trademark smirk as she oh so gracefully walked towards me, but instead of standing in front of me as I had expected, she walked seductively behind me. I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt her whisper into my ear, her warm breath on my sensitive skin made me shudder "if I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?" my eyes widened when I realized I was singing hold it against me by Britney Spears while I was working, I saw her walk away, my face was one of shock. She giggled as she walked to the kitchen, my face was bright purple with embarrassment, and I remembered how her lips felt on mine, so warm and tender, my lips were burning for more, I grinned like an idiot, but my smile soon faded as

a thought came to mind _'wait, what am I doing that's my kidnap-ee's sister, and im a super villain, I don't get the girl'_. I sighed as I pushed the thought out of my head, but wait, what if she wanted me too; I smiled brightly as I walked to the kitchen. I sat down at the end of the table, with Katie on one side of me, and Shasta on my

other, minion set down gorgeous plates of sausage, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. I looked up at minion surprised "minion you've outdone yourself". He smiled as he walked to the table to snatch up the car keys, he walked towards the invisible car, I looked at him in general curiosity "where are you going minion". He continued walking as he called over his shoulder "Im going to the park to read the paper, that is if its ok with you" I nodded "yes that's fine minion I was just curious" all of the sudden a little girl voice rang out "can I come" Minion smiled brightly "sure little miss, of course you can come". Katie smiled and jumped in the car with him, I chuckled, "looks like he found a friend". I looked over at Shasta, she seemed to be very interested in her glass of water, she looked up at me smiling slyly "what do

you say to a little bet", my eyes widened, then a roguish smile came to my lips "what are the risks". She smiled mischievously "if I win you need to tell what your package is like" I nodded thinking, then an idea came to mind "ok, but if I win you have to come out in a T-shirt and boxers and do some 'Risky business'".**(if you don't know what that is look it up on youtube)** She smiled in a stalker-ish way that worried me nonetheless "ok deal, I bet I can ask you a question that you can't

answer" I smiled widely "ok bring it on, _little_ girl" She glared at me a second then smiled evilly, "Why is water wet?" for once in my life I was totally stumped "well that's easy…the answer to why water is wet is…um…well is like…I don't…I moaned in frustration "Idontknowwhy" I stared at the ground in embarrassment "what, I

don't think I heard you" I wasn't looking at her but I knew she was smirking, I growl ".." She giggled at me, I scowled at her. I looked at her with an annoyed look on my face "ok when you mean package, did you mean like UPS packaging" She fell into a giggle fit holding her stomach "no…its…your…you know" she gasped out. I looked at her with a highly confused expression, she glanced down towards my crotch, _oh my god_…she wanted to know that! She was smirking coyly, a slight blush in her cheeks "a deals a deal" she pretty much sang. I sighed I knew I couldn't escape it so I just came out and said it "alright, im exactly like a human male except the color and when…aroused… it gets bigger just the same" I cringed at the word aroused. She giggled, I threw her a weird look "im sorry its just I read a magazine about you and it said you have tentacles or something" I try to keep it in, but I soon give in and start laughing uncontrollably. She laughs with me too, and then she

looks over at me "so let me get this straight, the only difference between you and humans is your skin color and larger head" I nod "exactly". She gets up and takes her plate into the kitchen, I follow her and go to the pot and getting more coffee. I poor the coffee, the dark steaming liquid goes into the cup, I add like six spoonfuls of sugar. I looked up at the feeling of being watched, Shasta was staring at me with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing expression on her face. I sipped my coffee innocently "what?" she blinked, composing herself once again "Are you trying to get sugar high or something" I chuckled "well sort of, I need a lot of energy to fight metro man" she nodded with a creative grin on her face, I gave her a weary look "what are you thinking of?" suddenly she ran out of the kitchen, I heard her running back, very fast by the sound of it. She stood in front of me, her arms behind her back "what do you have there?" I tried to look behind her, but she shifted, not letting

me. She smiled slyly "If you do something for me, I'll give you something" I nodded enthusiastically, a childlike grin on my face "deal" she giggled at me, then took something out from behind her back, it was a monster mocha extra. My eyes lit up immediately, imagine how much energy I'd have after chugging that! "Wow

Thanks!" I went to reach for it but she pulled back "ah, ah, ah, you have to do something first" I jumped up and down excitedly "anything, what is it" she was struggling not to laugh as she watched me "ok, ok, calm down, I need you to go kidnap my sister, we're going to have some fun" I was worried, what in the hell is she up to, I agreed anyway though "alright, I'll do it" I sprinted to my hover bike, speeding through the wall/entrance. I went to the very tall apartment building, and

jumped off onto Roxanne's balcony. I looked through the window; she was sitting on the couch watching TV. I grabbed the handle of the sliding glass door, lucky for me it didn't make a sound as I slipped inside a quietly as I could. I laid on the ground, using my elbows and pulling my way behind the couch army style. I was trying not to laugh, she was watching icarly, very unusual for a twenty three year old to watch a kid show, of course I have watched it when there was nothing on, but no one needs to know that now do they? I reached over and sprayed her in the face; I waited for the satisfying thump of her falling on the couch-it never came. I immediately sat up looking up and down the empty couch, I swear she was sitting right there. Just then I heard a giggle behind me, before I could turn around an excruciating pain hit my skull then everything went black.


End file.
